A new plan for the RISE program at California State University, Dominguez Hills (CSUDH) is proposed. The plan is synchronized with the goals set by NIH for the MBRS-RISE programs in the country. The goal of the plan proposed herein is to increase the number of underrepresented (UR) students obtaining Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The plan has three interconnected and equally important components. The first part is designed to select cohort of RISE students, assist them in graduating from CSUDH, and prepare them for acceptance into and the completion of Ph.D. programs. The second aspect is focused on educating and inspiring other biomedical and behavioral students at CSDUH about research career opportunities in order to increase the institutional baseline for CSUDH students pursing Ph.D.'s in science fields. The last aspect of the plan is designed to expand outreach and partnership with other institutions and to disseminate RISE successes with the wider community. The majority of evidence-based strategies proposed herein have been studied for efficacy and for suitability in the literature. Coursework and enrichment activities such as research, workshops, and seminars have been structured intentionally to maximize student access and engagement. A number of workshops and activities are intended to be open to the public. The results of the proposed academic intervention will be shared periodically at national conferences and through peer-reviewed publications to contribute to the maturing field of sociological research on academic interventions. A set of specific objectives to achieve those goals is presented together with the activities designed to support all the proposed objectives. Measurable expected results have been set for each specific objective. Additionally, a plan to assess the success of the program is also presented. This project is expected to meet and exceed the goal set for MBRS-RISE programs in the country of 50% of the cohort entering a Ph.D. program within three years of graduation. Finally, the expectation is that, through this proposed research education program, a significantly higher number of UR CSUDH students will access and complete a Ph.D. degree, enabling them to contribute to biomedical and behavioral fields throughout the country. Given the challenges inherent in these efforts, sharing and collaborative efforts will be made with others working toward similar purposes.